Retracing Resurrection
by Mrs. Handsome
Summary: Four days. Four days since Draco stumbled to the ground as the bright, emerald, glow of death faded into nothing around his slain figure. She could still feel his fingers slowly slip away from her grasp, still hear the blood-curdling scream...Sequel to Runaway Redemption. Dramione.
1. Over

It was over. The War was over, and they had won. Yet, those who lost and suffered had not. It was a matter of consequence and differences. For some, the overwhelming losses surpassed the welcoming future.

The suffered were no longer in pain, yet some had encountered mercy in other ways...Despite the victory, Hermione still remained in the pits of despair, and she found herself walking towards the forbidden forest aimlessly.

Step after step. Tear after tear.

She never knew she would miss him that much. They'd only reached pleasant speaking terms by the end of sixth year. And then the Shrieking Shack, Gringotts, their fights, their kisses...and then everything ended with a stream of words from Voldemort's slit of a mouth. And then he...

No. She wouldn't think about those prior events. She couldn't. She won't. Step after step, tear after tear. She had no idea where she was heading. No idea where she wanted to be.

The feeling of immense shock lingered in her thoughts. And then she succumbed to the pain, the regret, the loss, sinking against the trunk of a tree until her knees hit the grassy bottom. She felt to numbed by the tears that streamed down her face.

Four days. Four days since Draco stumbled to the ground as the bright, emerald, glow of death faded into nothing around his slain figure. She could still feel his fingers slowly slip away from her grasp, still hear the blood-curdling scream...

She had dreams for days, those same dreams. Not of his death, no quite possibly something worse. Those dreams appeared almost every night after that day in Hogsmeade. Despite the Polyjuice Potion, she couldn't help but feel relief rush though her body when the real Draco emerged; when he took her in his arms.

"It's just a crush." She continued to tell herself. "What have I...imprinted on him?..." Yes, there were only thoughts of desperation. They had to be. "I mean...come on, he was the only wizard here besides Ron and Harry, who are practically my brothers! Just a silly little fancy, if I must say..."

Deep down, she knew it had to be something more. With all the logic in the world, Hermione Granger could never shake off that feeling.

But...it was too late of course.

Draco was never going to come back. She couldn't even bring herself to bury the body, and it most likely lay underneath the rubble of the school. It would take quite a long process to rebuild, even with magic. But for now, she sat silently underneath the tree, her breath coming in short, harsh gasps, as the tears left her. Her fingers stroked the grass beneath her, in a failing attempt to regain her balance and to calm herself down. She knew she had to go back soon, or else Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the bunch would go out and search for her later.

Hermione reached for a bit of space on the ground to hoist herself back up with, yet the palm of her hand landed on a particularly hard, but flat object. 'Probably just a rock...It's pretty smooth though...' she thought. After Draco's death, she often consoled herself with small talk in her mind, to distract herself from...

Back to the rock—no, probably a stone. Picking it up with one hand, and grabbing the trunk of the tree with the other, she finally stood, smoothing her trousers as she went. She let out an enormous sigh, and absentmindedly tossed the stone from hand to hand. It was almost comforting. She glanced at it for a moment, as her fingertips traced over some kind of engraving on the back. And then she turned it over.

'No! This...this...this simply _couldn't_ be!' Her mind must have fooled her for a moment. It couldn't possibly be...But it _had_ to be. It had to. Harry probably left it in the forest...

The Resurrection Stone.

She knew _exactly_ how to use it. She so desperately wanted to. But she was hesitant; still weary of her own thoughts and decisions.

It was time. Only three turns between the hands. Before...

Her hands couldn't move fast enough. The anticipation skyrocketed as she made her last turn...and she closed her eyes, unsure of what she was expecting. The anxiety sunk deeper than she thought it would, and she remembered what had happened to the second Peverell brother once he brought his bride back to the surface. But, Hermione was a smart witch. The brightest of her age, correct? She opened one eye, and then closed it again. 'Maybe it's...it's delayed...maybe...maybe...'

It didn't work. Of course it didn't. 'What was I thinking?' Out of desperation and misery, she had attempted to give Draco life once more, or at least communicate with him from the other side. And it hadn't worked. For once, Hermione Granger did something wrong. The facts hadn't aligned. And this time, she wouldn't earn a T on her exam, or potions essay. It was much more than that. So much more. She didn't want to open her eyes. Perhaps there was some hope. Because as much as she had tried to deny it, as much as she stifled her feelings...she still loved Draco Malfoy.

But, her love could not bring him back...

* * *

**Author's Note-** It's finally here! Hi, by the way. I haven't been on here in a while, and I just started school yesterday. But enough about me, how are you guys? I hope you liked this. It's not exactly the first chapter, it's more like a...introduction? If that's what you call it. The next update will be roughly this weekend, and if you're coming from my other shorter story; The Play's The Thing, I might have a chance to update that on Thursday. So! Yeah. If you're really stalkerish and sneaky, you'd get a hint of what's going to happen next in the story. I'm not telling you where or what it is, because then I'd be practically giving it away. ;) Anyways, I feel like my author's notes are always so irrelevant to my stories/chapters. I feel kind of guilty sometimes when the main character was just crying, or someone just died, and then I'm pretty much like, "Hi guys! Did you like the story? Please review, because it means a lot to me, yada yada..." I don't know, maybe it's just me, but sometimes I feel like that transition is jacked up. Especially if it was a really emotional bit prior to the note. But, enough with my rambling. Goodbye! _._


	2. The Resurrection Stone

"Turn around." A loud, clear, slightly arrogant voice rang out from behind her. And so, she did, not expecting the return of her lost one, and still harboring a sense of hope in her heart. She turned only halfway, her eyes closed and her lips parted in anticipation. It could be either the end of the end, or simply a new beginning. "For the brightest witch of your age, you should be perfectly capable of opening your eyes, Hermione."

'I'm just imagining it...' she told herself.

"You're not imagining anything." The voice was softer now. "Turn around."

She tasted the salty bitterness of a tear on her lips. It couldn't possibly be...

"Well, you know what? It is. Turn around, I can't do it myself."

She felt a bit numb, like she could not move her feet, nor the rest of her body. Yet, hearing his voice after so long triggered moth a sense of despair and immense joy. Being the practical witch she was, Hermione ultimately decided to choose a bit of both. Eyes still closed, she took a few tentative steps forward.

"Too far, love." The voice was teasing her now. She took one back. "Now, open your eyes."

She did so willingly, though not in his direction. "At me."

His own eyes were faded, translucent almost, but just as icy and gray as she had remembered. With one look, she drank him in earnestly. He wore the same clothes that he did before his death; same black trouser, and green button-up shirt. He still wore that silver ring on one of his pale, slender fingers, and his shoes were slightly scuffed, but still black and shiny. Her eyes trailed up to his forehead, where a few short strands of slivery blond hair hung loosely; almost to his eyes. The skin of his face remained impeccable and intact, as usual. And of course, that crooked smirk of his, which seemed more..._Draco_...then ever.

At her stare, Draco subconsciously ran a hand through his hair, just like he always used to do. But, this time, he didn't respond with a snarky comment, because he knew just as she did, why she stared. The fact that he wasn't real still lingered quietly over their heads.

Not a figment of her imagination, exactly, but more so a ghost of her past love. She stopped a tear before it fell with one of her hands, and took in a deep breath.

Draco nodded, feigning impatience. "So, now that you've had enough of me, perhaps you could tell me what you rose me from the dead for."

She smiled slightly, and then spoke. "You do know that the Resurrection Stone does not actually 'bring people from the dead'. _Technically_..."

"Still the old know-it-all, I see..." he interrupted as she trailed off.

She made to hit him, and then froze in horror as her hand went straight through his chest.

"Wow, that hurt, Hermione!" he said sardonically. "That _really_ hurt..."

Hermione fell back onto the tree, her head in her hands and her back against the rough bark of the trunk.

Draco actually looked guilty for once. "Look, I didn't mean to-"

Her cries overrode his words. "For a moment, I almost thought that...that..."

She stopped, and took another breath, her body shuddering violently with tears.

"You do realize I'm dead, right?"

He walked closer, his feet never touching the ground.

Hermione lifted her head. "I wish you weren't." she bawled.

"Me too." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

Draco held up a finger. "Why would you care anyways?" his voice was bitter. "I was only just a...foul evil little cockroach to you, wasn't I?"

His efforts did not go to good use, as she only cried louder. He sighed. "If I could, I would..." he started. "Hold you in my arms and tell you that you'll be fine. And that the war's won, and everything will be okay."

She lifted her head, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I would if I could...but I can't."

His hand floated just barely above her shoulder, and as the sunlight hit it, the rays went straight through. Hermione reached into her pocket for a tissue, the tears still going. "Been carrying them around for a bit..." she sniffled.

"But, Hermione, listen!" His voice rose with urgency, as if he'd just remembered something.

"What?"

"I don't belong here, that's what."

She wiped her nose for a moment, and then paused. "What exactly do you think you mean by that?"

"Look, I can't stay around for too long. I'll be on my way soon."

Hermione reached weakly to him, the tips of her fingers going through his arm, and the thought of him leaving evoking even more sobbing.

He raised an eyebrow dramatically, and then laughed. "You don't need me, Hermione. You're strong. You can handle yourself. Stupid Gryffindor qualities, must I say..."

She hiccupped. "Draco..."

He took a step back, and she winced audibly.

"Just remember..."

"Draco!"

"The end would never be the end, without a beginning. And if I could take a leaf out of Dumbledore's book, I would tell you, that lost things can always be found at Hogwarts. After all, I found you, didn't I?"

She remained silent, until he started to turn to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I can't stay forever. You should know that."

"You don't have to leave!"

"I love you, Hermione."

And as the last wisps of his apparition-like being disappeared, he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note-** I'm going to keep this short, and to the point. (Or as much as I can manage...) First of all, I'm very very sorry, for putting this story on a sort of...hiatus without warning. It was unintentional, I promise. I meant to post last weekend, actually, and had most of the chapter finished, but for some reason, I wasn't able to finish it until today. It wasn't writer's block, or laziness, I suppose. I think it could have been that little OCD voice in my head that made me want to either perfect the chapter, or not post it at all. Unfortunately, I chose the latter, haha. But, not to worry! I'm training my wandering author mind to stay on track, and not laze about watching YouTube videos or reading books when i get frustrated with a chapter. *Whoops...* But, without further ado, I'm here to ask you if you liked this chapter! I attempted to add in some fluff, like you guys wanted, but that might not be my strongest suit if you can tell. Oh wait...see, this is where I realize I said this: "short and to the point...". Well, I failed. Either way, as usual, please give me your feedback, as I always appreciate it. Thank you for reading, and bye! I'm still here, but I'm going to Apparate out in a second. *CRACK*


	3. Found

The walk back to the castle grew ever more difficult as Hermione replayed Draco's words in her mind. 'What exactly did he mean? Will I ever see him again?' Her mind became vulnerable as she walked, step after step, and tear after tear. She felt relieved in some ways, yet unresolved in others. The Resurrection Stone was warm in her hands. Her tears were cold on her skin. And then suddenly, she found herself turning back around, and sprinting to the Black Lake, an impulse even she couldn't justify. _He told her he loved her. _The minute the words flew out of his mouth, an immense joy flooded through her...until the realization of his death struck her like the stone in her small hands.

She stared at the object, tracing the deathly hallows with the pad of her thumb. She gripped it tightly, bringing it to her lips.

_"Is it better now?" she asked him._

_He glanced at her._

_She moved her fingers to the closed wound, feeling his muscles recoil again. _

_"I'm sorry." She whispered._

_He looked at her doubtfully._

_Slowly, she pressed her lips to his broken skin. He groaned. "Hermione..."_

_She stood up again, embarrassedly. "Sorry..."_

_He stared incredulously at her. _

_"Do you want me to go?" she started for the door._

_Draco pulled her back, gently bringing his own lips to meet hers._

With a great strength even she could not define, Hermione threw the stone as far as she could, almost stumbling into the black waters before her. She watched it intently as it sank, ever so slightly below the surface, and then tears found her once more.

* * *

As soon as Hermione set foot into the Gryffindor common room, she expected Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the lot, to envelope her in hugs and express their concerns for her unedified departure. Yet, the common room only greeted her with silence, the chairs disheveled, a few snacks scattered around on the floor, and only ashes remaining in the fireplace; and its fire had only just been put out.

Perhaps they all went to the banquet...but she couldn't be _that_ late could she? She took a walk on the grounds to clear her head several hours before the banquet would even start. She supposed she simply lost track of time. Too emotionally strained at the moment to get herself ready, and lacking the time to attend the banquet and awards ceremony, she instead headed for the girls dormitories.

The witch sat quietly on one of the beds, her head in her hands, and the tears refusing to come. Obscuring herself with silence, requesting a sole thought of joy to lessen her wounds. Despite her woes, however, she could both hear and feel her stomach growling for attention, and she instinctively reached for her wand to summon a bite from her beaded bag. Her wand...

She didn't leave it in the Forbidden Forest did she? Oh, Merlin...

Without second thought, she leapt out of the bed, and dived for her beaded bag, her arm almost disappearing inside it. Nothing.

'Alright...don't panic...just use wandless magic to summon the wand...'

But, at that exact second, she remembered that she'd placed a summoning counter-spell on almost all of her items that had remained in the bag—including her wand. Therefore...it could be anywhere. She tried not to panic, pacing around the dormitory restlessly. 'Maybe I left it in the forest...but I don't recall dropping it...or even taking my wand with me...'

In a burst of frustration, she kicked what seemed like an empty box underneath one of the beds, it's contains scattering all over the floor, and her toe now aching with pain. Cursing softly to herself, Hermione crouched low, and lifted the bed sheets up, enabling her to drag the box from underneath it.

However, it was apparently not a box after all. It must have been someone's old or lost school trunk, and she was almost positive that it wasn't Ginny or Luna's. It looked almost exactly like the one she used to carry on the train in her first few years of Hogwarts. Brown, with gold and brass hardware, the secret compartments and pockets...Nostalgia seemed to overwhelm her that day, didn't it? She closed the trunk and sat atop it, reaching behind her for the tag, which read clearly in her perfect handwriting, "_Property of Hermione Granger_". How could it possibly be in the Gryffindor dormitory, then? Perhaps Ginny borrowed her trunk when she returned to school? Then again, Ginny never really had a proper trunk to carry her school things in the past years. Hers had always been holed at the top, and faded and frayed on the inside. She couldn't blame her friend for borrowing something she never had a need for.

Hermione opened the trunk cautiously, feeling a bit apprehensive at looking through her friend's items, yet assuring herself that she only wanted to make sure that none of her own things were left in the trunk on accident, most likely in one of the secret compartments.

And thus, that was exactly where she searched, and unknown excitement overcoming her, her hands digging furiously through small piles of undergarments and books, revealing the bottom of the trunk. Revealing one of her favorite spots to hide things, including a diary she used to keep in her first years at Hogwarts. She flushed at the memory, undoing the black flap of the bottom. Her fingers searched aimlessly for quite a while, until she discovered a locket-like object wedged between the actual bottom of the trunk, and another closure of the compartment. 'Maybe an old necklace someone gave me...?'

And suddenly, she heard footsteps nearing the dormitory door, and a voice growing louder and louder. Without looking, Hermione stuffed the locket into one of her jean pockets, closed the trunk, slid it underneath the bed, and stood, her breaths coming in short, quick pants.

"_Hermione?! Where the hell have you been?! Everyone else is at the banquet, and I'm missing it to look for you, and then, all of a sudden, here you are-_"

"Hello, Ginny..." she leaned against a bed post awkwardly. One of her hands absentmindedly dove back into her pocket, adjusting the chain so it wouldn't rub painfully against her thigh.

And as her friend ran to take her into a bone-crushing hug, Hermione couldn't help but think about Draco's words, and whether she should be honest with Ginny.

_Lost things can always be found at Hogwarts..._

* * *

**Author's Note-**I feel like I always write the most idiotic author's notes late at night. Well, it's technically 12:28 in the morning...but you get my point. I'm sorry, if I kept you waiting on this chapter; I've discovered that's it's a bit more difficult than I thought, writing two stories at once. But, anyways, enough of my complaining. What did you think of this chapter? As I read it, I thought it sounded sort of kryptic or rather...choppy, I suppose. In a way, I meant to do that on purpose, for this particular chapter, but if it's annoying you, please do say so, as well as any other bits and pieces of feedback that you're willing to offer. As if you didn't know, I really appreciate it, and thank you again, for supporting my story and making my whole experience on fanfiction, well...fun. Enjoyable. Mental. Thought-provoking. _Bloody fantastic_. I bet if you were a food, you'd be a donut. Yes, a donut. You're welcome.


	4. End of the Beginning

"I just had to take a walk for a bit..." she bit her lip guiltily.

Ginny released her iron grip on her arms, and her expression softened. "I was just worried, that's all."

Hermione let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sure there's better places to be than the banquet."

"Like the Forbidden Forest?"

"Er...no, of course not! Why in the world would I go there?"

"I didn't think you did, Hermione...but now that you've mentioned it, I'm almost positive that's _exactly_ where you went!" Ginny exclaimed triumphantly.

"Alright, alright...I went to take a walk in the Forbidden Forest, and lost track of time. Does that answer suit your fancy?"

Ginny grinned. "Doesn't it always?" She crossed over to the bed, and sat.

The presence of the mysterious necklace in her pocket nagged at Hermione's mind, and she could only smile halfheartedly. Should she tell her friend about the Resurrection Stone? She was sure she could confide in Ginny, yet she knew doing so, could possibly result in both Harry and Ron finding out. However, Draco's words brought an ironic dissuasion to her thoughts. She needed to tell _someone_. But, she also needed time to think. And her stomach began to grumble irritably. So much happening at once. Yet, not enough to make a difference in what she was aiming for.

"Earth to Hermione..." said Ginny.

She shook away her thoughts. "Yes, I'm sorry...I just..." She couldn't continue; the words choking her as she spoke. The tears had yet to fall. Death was death, or was it not justifiable until she discovered the meaning of his words?

"I talked to Draco..." The words flew from her mouth before her mind could ruin them.

A flicker of interest and disbelief flashed in the youngest Weasley's eyes. "What?"

"I talked to Dr-Dr-...Draco...and I found the...the Resurrection Stone." She was sniffling now, her hands brushing at her eyes to suppress the emotions rising up in her being.

"The..." Ginny's mouth curved up into an 'o'. "But how?"

She gave her friend a watery, grim smile. "In the Forbidden Forest..."

"This is unbelievable. Let me see."

"No! I c-can't! I...I...I lost it G-Ginny..."

Her voice grew louder, sterner. "What's that in your pocket then, 'Mione?"

Hermione swallowed, and looked up at Ginny, her brown eyes welling with a vulnerability she'd never seen before.

"_What's that in your pocket?_"

"I don't know!" Her words were only truthful in theory.

Ginny lunged for her pocket, snatching the necklace before she could react. "What the hell is this?"

Hermione gulped, the realization waving itself right in front of her, in the hands of one fierce red-head. She rose from the bed, wiping her eyes with one hand. "The end would never be the end, without a beginning..."

"Pardon?" Ginny stood as well, staring in confusion.

She tentatively reached for the necklace, and Ginny obliged. "It's...it's..." She paused for thought.

"Lost things..."

"Hermione are you alright?"

"Can always be found at Hogwarts."

"Hermione?"

"How did I not notice this _before_?"

"Hermione, answer me!"

"GINNY!"

Her brown eyes, red and teary, shone now with excitement.

"Ginny, I know what I have to do...I know what I have to do."

"You still never told m-"

"The time-turner...after all this time, I thought I'd lost it, or that McGonagall confiscated it without me knowing...after all this time! Time, Ginny! Time is the answer, time is the solution, the breaker of all destinies! _Time_."

"So you're telling me..." Ginny began to pace slowly around the room. "...That thing can travel us back in time? Or in the future?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. "No..."

"What do you mean, no? What else could it possi-"

"There's no _us_ in this."

"What d'you mean?"

"Look, I know you can't understand now, but I know what I have to do, and I have to do it before it's too late."

"Do_ what_?"

"Draco." She said simply.

"What about that ferr...what about Draco?"

"Oh, Ginny, don't you understand?"

"Hermione, I think you need to rest for a bit...maybe Madam Pomfrey can-"

"He told me...he told me that he loved me..."

"Draco's dead, Hermione."

"_Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think I've had enough?_"

Ginny walked slowly, her footsteps circling the bed. "Hermione..."

"I have to recover what was lost, by finding another...I have to save him, Ginny."

"Wait a minute..." Ginny ceased her pacing, running the palm of her hand across her forehead. "You don't mean to say..."

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing!" Hermione shouted, anguish seeping into her words.

"You can't just...you can't just _do_ that!"

"He told me he didn't belong there!"

"That isn't _fair_."

"I'm in love with him, Ginny!"

"That isn't _fair_!" Ginny grabbed her shoulders and shook. "_That isn't fair_!"

She pushed her away. "I have to do this!"

"_Don't you think we've all been through enough?! _We've _all_ lost someone." Her expression darkened, and her voice was raw. "We've all...we've all..."

Hermione looked taken aback. "This isn't the same..."

"We've all _been_ through it, Hermione! We've _all_ suffered! I watched _my own brother_ fall to the ground. DEAD. Never to come back again! But you know what? I'll leave him be in the-"

"I don't need you!"

Ginny went silent, her face reddening, and her hands were clenched into fists by her waist. She breathed in deeply and pursed her lips before speaking once more. "You can't just-"

"This isn't about _Fred_!"

Before she could think, a boiling anger rose up in her being, her temper flaring. One hand met Hermione's cheek, the sound ricocheting around the room. She fell back at the impact. "Get over yourself!" she screamed. "How _dare_ you?"

Hermione's eyes, slightly widened from the slap, stood cautiously. "I'm so sorry..."

"Finally, someone's knocked some sense into you! Now, put that thing down and-"

"...But I still have to leave."

The color seemed to drain from Ginny's face. "What do you mean? _Are you_-"

"Yes. Now if it's one turn per hour, I'll need about 87 turns to really get to where I need to go..." She placed the time-turner around her neck.

"_Hermione!_"

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..."

"You're not in your right mind! You've gone mental!"

However, Hermione was in no mood to listen. Her fingers raced against the hourglass of the necklace. "23...24...25...26...27...28...29...30..."

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

"39...40...41...42...43...44...45..." Her voice shook as she twirled the time-turner.

"STOP!"

"47...48...49...50..."

Ginny lunged for the time-turner, and missed, as Hermione jumped away from her grasp.

"54...56...57..."

"NO!"

She pushed her by the shoulders, and they both tumbled forwards, the time-turner skidding on the floor.

"Now look what you've gone and done!" Hermione shouted, tugging at the necklace chain.

"Stop!" Ginny's second attempt at grabbing the time-turner failed once more, as Hermione watched the hourglass spin uncontrollably of its own accord.

"Hermione, you can't do this!" She pulled the chain back.

"You don't have a _say_!" Another pull.

"I'm your..." Pull. "Best..." Pull. "Friend!" Pull.

Hermione pulled even harder. "It's _mine_."

Suddenly, the hourglass stopped.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Ginny's brows furrowed.

"Stop changing the subject!" She took the opportunity to snatch the time-turner back.

"This is serious!" Ginny reached for it, the tug-of-war starting up once again.

The dormitory began to swirl around them, Ginny's red and gold bed sheets, and the posters on the beige walls swarming into an abyss of color.

The time-turner was stretched between them now, and Hermione could barely hear Ginny's muffled complaints. 'The end could never be the end...'

Everything went black. 'Without a beginning...'

* * *

**Author's Note-** I can't believe it's been a month since the last chapter...It was an unintentional hiatus, and I apologize dearly; mostly because I didn't have a legitimate excuse for it, haha. I started writing this chapter weeks ago, but I just couldn't get the words out properly to end it. So, weeks later, here we are. :) Hopefully, I won't get a case of writer's block like that again, but until the next chapter, goodbye and thank you for reading. .-.


End file.
